Dragons Rioting
by Dragon saku
Summary: Gohan se inscribe en la academia Nangokuren, donde descubrirá que es todo menos una academia normal, ¿Qué pasara con nuestro hibrido favorito? Cuando se vea envuelto en la lucha entre los dragones. Gohan x harem


**Hola a todos, después de tanta inactividad e vuelto y con una nueva historia espero que les guste. Así que disfrutenla.**

En medio de una gran camino de escaleras se podía apreciar a un joven de unos diecisiete años con una negra cabellera despeinada, llevaba un uniforme que consistía de una camisa blanca, un saco marrón con bordes negros, una corbata negra, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros. Era Son Gohan, el Saiyajin hibrido, hijo de Son Goku. Que se dirigía a su primer día en la academia, llamada Nangokuren; conocida por ser mas grande de todas, situada a las afueras de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Gohan llegó hasta la entrada con gran tranquilidad hasta que algo llamó su atención, eran dos pares de pies que sobresalían por debajo de una pantalla blanca. - ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó, escuchando unos sobresaltos

Detrás de la pantalla salieron dos jóvenes; uno era rubio con el uniforme desordenado, el otro era de sobre peso con anteojos, su cabello negro y su uniforme apenas le cabía.

-Así que eres capaz de ver detrás de nuestra habilidad de escondernos…- declaró el rubio

-Tch- secundo el de anteojos

-Nada mal- declaró el rubio

-Bueno… si y también vi sus pies- opinó Gohan algo desconcertado -Y… ¿Quiénes son chicos? – preguntó

-Somos estudiantes de primer año- respondió el rubio -Mi nombre es Kousuke y el es Tamao- se presentó a él y a su amigo

-Un gusto- saludó Tamao

-Me llamo Gohan y también soy estudiante de primer año. Un gusto de conocerlos- se presentó Gohan de forma amigable -Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí mientras se escondían? – preguntó curioso mientras señalaba la pantalla junto a la entrada

\- ¿No puedes imaginarlo? – preguntó de forma retorica Kousuke mientras sonreía y sacaba una libreta junto a un bolígrafo -Estamos revisando a las estudiantes- respondió

-Kuh kuh kuh- se reía Tamao entre dientes

\- ¿Revisando a las estudiantes? – preguntó Gohan sin entender

-No tienes que ocultarlo- opinó Kousuke

\- ¿Eh? – expresó Gohan desconcertado

-Querías hacer amistad con la gente, por lo que te inscribiste aquí, ¿Verdad? - inquirió Kousuke -Ya que este lugar cuenta con todos los tamaños y colores- opinó

-Gufufufu- rio Tamao

\- ¿Tamaños? ¿Colores? – preguntó Gohan completamente desconcertado

-Como la cara y el estilo- dijo Kousuke con una sonrisa -Si fuéramos a salir, tendría que comprobar estos dos primer- opinó

-Gufufufu- Tamao seguía riéndose mientras su sonrisa crecía mas

-Eh…- dijo Gohan sin entender -Mira… cara… y estilo… ¿Salir? – nombró los puntos sin entenderlos -Yo… yo digo, bueno, el mundo es amplio- dijo sin darle mas vueltas al asunto -Creo que es perfectamente normal- opinó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Huh? – dijo Tamao desconcertado

\- ¿Qué lo es? – cuestionó Kousuke sin entender mientras que Gohan le respondía con una asentimiento con la cabeza

-Ah, no importa- dijo Gohan, desechando el asunto

-Ah… ¡Esperar un..! – trató Kousuke de hablar pero fue interrumpido

-El amor no debería tener ataduras- opinó Gohan mientras se alegaba trotando de los dos y se internaba en la academia

\- ¡Si te vas ahora..! – Kousuke intentó nuevamente hablar pero Gohan ya estaba lejos como para oírlo

-_"Vaya, que conversación más extraña"_\- opinó Gohan mentalmente mientras seguía trotando – _"¿En qué clase de academia fui a parar?"_ – se cuestionó

Sin percatarse, puesto que seguía con sus pensamientos, que delante de él habían dos grandes grupos, conformados por estudiantes femeninas de la academia; las dos que más resaltaban eran las que estaban al frente, liderando a cada grupo. Una era cabellera roja largo y la otra tenía cabello negro largo, cada una tenía su uniforme personalizado; la pelirroja tenía una camisa sin mangas y la parte trasera era larga que terminaba en dos colas, unos guantes rojos de entrenamiento, llevaba una minifalda marrón con bordes blancos, unos medías negras largas hasta los muslos y zapatos negros. La pelinegra usaba una camisa manga larga blanca arremangada, atada debajo de su generoso busto y con un gran escote revelando gran parte de este, una minifalda negra con bordas blancos y un saco negros atado sobre este, llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón. Ambas se miraban con desafió.

\- ¿Ah, cuantas alumnas crees… que haz lastimado? – preguntó retóricamente la pelirroja -No importa cuan fuerte sea mi enemigo- opinó mientras se acomodaba sus guantes -Si hay estudiantes siendo lastimados… luchare para protegerlos- declaró con determinación -Lucharé sin remordimiento- expresó con convicción

\- ¡Heh! No me hagas reír- se burló la pelinegra -Los mas fuertes mandan a los débiles- opinó mientras se colocaba unas nudilleras en cada mano - ¡Esa es la ley! – declaró y chocó sus puños con las nudilleras -Es un hecho que los débiles mueren- expresó

Sin mas que decir ambas iniciaron su pelea, en un choque de puños, la pelirroja lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda, la cual la pelinegra esquivó moviendo su cabeza a un lado, usando su rotación en el aire quiso dar una segunda patada con su pierna derecha pero su pie fue detenido con su contrincante. La pelinegra lanzo un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero fue esquivado ya que su contrincante logró escapar de su agarre, saltando en el aire. Una vez que aterrizó, ambas, se enfrascaron en un pelea muy reñida; golpes y patadas se lanzaban por doquier. Su concentración era tal que son se percataron que cierto pelinegro justo en medio de ambas. Gohan, que seguía en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la batalla campal que ocurría a su alrededor.

Las dos luchadoras se miraban con desafió mientras se preparaban para finalizar la pelea. La pelinegra preparó se brazo izquierdo para lanzar un poderoso golpe mientras que la pelirroja preparaba su pierna derecha para lanzar un devastador rodillazo. Al momento de que sus golpes estuvieron a punto de chocar se percataron que un chico, Gohan, estaba justo en medio de ambas y a punto de recibir ambos golpes. Ya era demasiado tarde siquiera para cambiar las trayectoria de sus ataques, puesto que estaban a centímetros de pelinegro.

*¡PUUUUMMM!* Fue el gran estruendo que se escucho e hizo que las estudiantes dejaran de luchar y prestaran atención a lo ocurrido. En medio de ambas chicas se podía apreciar a Gohan en guardia y con sus brazos cruzados; con su mano derechas sostenía el puño de la pelinegra y con la izquierda paraba la rodilla de la pelirroja.

El silencio reino en todo el lugar, nadie hacia ni un solo movimiento, todos estaban sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo Gohan – _"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" _– se cuestionó así mismo, mientras comenzaba a analizar la situación a su alrededor y llego a la conclusión de que había interrumpido una pelea -Ah, disculpen- se disculpó mientras soltaba a ambas.

-Hey niño- llamó la pelinegra a Gohan - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – cuestionó mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Eh… umn… - dijo Gohan sin saber que responder

-Bueno… debo admitir que tu fuerza es bastante, ya que haz logrado parar nuestros golpes como si no fueran la gran cosa- opinó mientras miraba a los pies de Gohan donde el suelo se encontraba agrietado por la fuerza del impacto -Pero la siguiente vez que te cruces en mi camino…- dijo y se le dibujaba una sonrisa depredadora -Voy a devorarte- amenazó

Por su parte, Gohan, estaba algo desconcertado con los acontecimientos pero aun así le sostenía a la chica.

-Perdí mi apetito- avisó la pelinegra -Nos vamos- ordenó

\- ¡Si Ma'am! – respondieron las demás estudiantes que estaban con ella

-Phew- suspiró Gohan al ver que la tensión se había aliviado pero se percató que la chica de cabello rojo se le acercó, bastante para su comodidad, y lo miraba fijamente con el seño fruncido -Eh… umn… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó incomodo por la mirada de la chica.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se arrodilló frente a él - ¡Por favor, hazme tu aprendiz! – pidió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su rostro tocaba el suelo.

En ese momento, Gohan, se dio cuenta de que la ropa de la chica estaba desgarrada, lo que permitía una buena vista de sus atributos, poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que no pudiera responder.

-Por favor… enséñame a ser tan fuerte como tú- pidió mientras se levantaba y mostraba más de su pechonalidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Gohan, fue llevado a rastras por Kousuke y Tamao hasta el edificio de la academia. Mientras esto ocurría, en la azotea del edificio se podía ver a una chica de cabello rubio y lentes que vestía; una camisa blanca de manga larga sobre esta un chaleco verde jade, una corbata negra, una mini falda verde jade con bordes dorados y unos zapatos negros. Ella habías visto toda la pelea y la intervención de Gohan en ella, lo que llamó mas su atención puesto que lo seguía con la miraba mientras era arrastrado hacia dentro del edificio.

*****Con Gohan*****

-Hah… se puede saber… hah… ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – cuestionó Gohan mientras recuperaba en aliento después ser arrastrado del cuello por todo el camino

-Nosotros te preguntamos lo mismo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – cuestionó Kousuke

-Hacer, ¿Qué? – preguntó Gohan sin entender

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Hablo de meterse en medio de una pelea entre dos dragones! – exclamó Kousuke mientras que Tamao asentía con velocidad

\- ¿Dragones? Pero si parecen humanas- opinó Gohan desconcertado y haciendo que los otros se cayeran de espaldas por lo que dijo

-No digo de que son dragones de verdad si no que esos son sus títulos- explicó Kousuke

\- ¿Títulos? – preguntó Gohan con duda

-Los títulos le son otorgados a las estudiantes mas fuertes, solo puede haber un dragón por año- respondió Kousuke -Actualmente toda la secundaría es un zona de guerra ya que hay tres facciones luchando por el liderazgo- explicó

\- ¿Zona de guerra, facciones, liderazgo? – pregunto Gohan completamente desconcertado

-La primer regla de la secundaria Nagokuren es que en esta habitan las leyes de la naturaleza. Por lo tanto estas tres facciones luchan por el liderazgo de la academia- respondió Kousuke -Senseiryuu Ayane, es la pelirroja que te pidió ser tu aprendiz, es la líder de la facción de primer año. Kougouryuu Kyouka, es la pelinegra que amenazó, es líder de la facción de tercer año. Ransuiryuu Rino, líder de la facción de segundo año. Ellas son llamadas los tres dragones- terminó de explicar.

-Entiendo- dijo Gohan tranquilamente, llamando la atención a los otros dos -Eso quiere decir… ¡Que estoy en problemas! – exclamó cómicamente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros dos

-Una de las lideres de las facciones pidió que la entrene y yo que solo quería ir a una academia normal- dijo Gohan -Ah, gran idea Gohan de elegir esta academia. Pude haber dejado que mamá a que academia debía ir pero no, tuviste que salir con la magnifica idea de elegirla tu mismo- opinó para si mismo.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kousuke por raro comportamiento del hibrido

-Estoy, es solo… olvídalo debo ir a clases- dijo Gohan dándose la media vuelta e irse corriendo

-Que raro que es- opinó Kousuke desconcertado

-Hmn- concordó Tamao

**Espero que hayan disfrutado que primer capitulo, se que es corto pero si lo hacía mas largo iba a tardar. Manden sus reviews con sus opiniones. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos.**


End file.
